Waking the Fallen
by Tex Shadows
Summary: I was a thief. Now I'm a killer. Listener of the Dark Brotherhood... It continues in the story. Rated M just for safety! Feel free to review and stuff!
1. Prologue

Waking the Fallen

Prologue

I used to be a thief. Now I'm a killer. Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Thumb of the Black Hand. You may already think me evil or cruel, but you would be mistaken...

"...Vampire dust, daedra heart, void salts, ectoplasm..."

"Kalowen, are you sure that this will work? He's been dead quite for quite a while now."

"It has to. The Night Mother herself told me this secret, so that he may come back to this world. He has to come back. He can't just leave me like that."

"What if it doesn't work? What will you do then?"

"It will. It has to. The Night Mother..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalowen, you must bring your slain Speaker back. He is essential to the survival of the Dark Brotherhood. I also know that you love him, and he you."<em>

"_How did-"_

"_Do not underestimate me. Just because you cannot see me, does not mean that I can't see you. Your love for each other is obvious, but for the spell to work and bring Lucien back, you two cannot be involved until you both are in the afterlife." _

"_But I'm a vampire..."_

"_He will be one too. The spell that I shall tell you will bring Lucien Lachance back as a vampire. After all, if he were to stay human, the Black Hand will be weak once again in a short time."_

"_But what would us-"_

"_If you bring him back for selfish reasons, the spell will not work and he will die. You will not be able to bring him back after that."_

"_I see..."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yes. I understand, Night Mother. I accept these conditions in exchange for the revival of Lucien Lachance."_

"_Very well. Listen carefully..."_

* * *

><p>"Kalowen, I'm losing you. What if it doesn't work and we can't bring him back?"<p>

"Then I will join him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! That was really short! It looks a lot longer on paper. Oh well, it's only a prologue. The actual chapters will be longer. I promise!**


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: Hello! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out! There have been no reviews on this story soo... I saw that someone added it to alerts, so I guess that's a start. But please review! I need to know how I am doing._

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Get her! She's escaping!" Yes, the one they are speaking of is I. I'm a thief. A damn good one at that, but my lookout ratted me out, and now I am running for my life and freedom.

"Fuck." I said as I turned a corner and ran right into more guards. Luckily, I have great agility, being half Khajiit. I don't really look very cat-like, but I do have a tail, which helps greatly in balance, and pointy ears and fingers. I can hear better than a human. I also have nice golden skin, no fur, with a few spots here and there, but other than those things, I look pretty human. Both of my parents were half-Khajiit too. It's kind of complicated. My mother was more cat-like than my father though. My eyes are also more cat-like, thanks to my mother, and I can see in the dark very well. People think me odd-looking, but my Khajiit blood helps me run for my life.

While looking around frantically, I found a narrow alleyway and slipped into it. I thought that I had lost them. Nope. Even more guards were on the other side. They had their swords drawn and at the ready.

I had never killed anyone before. I was a thief, not a murderer. It just happened so fast. One of the guards broke rank and rushed at me, lashing out with his sword. I sidestepped it easily enough, giving myself some breathing room to assess the situation. More and more guards gathered; I was surrounded. Most seemed content with just capturing me, while others felt that they needed to teach me a lesson. A few pushed inward to where I was standing and lunged at me with their swords drawn, ready to strike me down. Again, I tried to dodge, but there were just too many of them; I had to fight back. I drew my twin short blades, they were pretty much long knives, and started attacking.

The suddenness of my attack made most of them jump back a couple of feet. Unfortunately, it didn't stop them from advancing again. This time I tried pushing through the crowd, but to no avail. I was trapped. I lunged at one with my blades drawn, but instead of jumping back to clear a path, he attacked me. I countered his attack, only meaning to injure, but I lost control and slit his throat. And you know what? It felt good. That thought surprised me. Horrified me. I wasn't a murderer, but I killed like one.

It made me feel powerful, so very powerful. It frightened me. Stunned, I dropped my weapons, surrendering to the guards. I was done. I looked up at the sky, thinking that the gods would never forgive me for this, then the world went dark as I was knocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry it was short again, but I thought that I should end it here. For people waiting for Lucien, he will be in it soon enough. Seriously though, please review! _


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this out! I've been pretty busy lately. I'm trying to keep this uncheesey, but i think i'm starting to fail... anyway, the bold italicized is her other half... Oh, I would like to thank my ONE reviewer, DaintyHarlot, for the great review. This is on four alert lists, but only one review, so I must be doing something right, right? I like reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I awoke in what looked like a prison cell. It was dimly lit, but I could still see fairly well. I looked around; it was small and dingy, very welcoming to disease. There was one bedroll in the back of the cell, under the only source of light in the room, a solitary torch high up the wall. There was a pathetic table, upon which a tankard sat. There was also a small plate, both of which looked used and unwashed.

"How delightful," I muttered to myself, hoping that I wouldn't be in here for too long. "You killed someone, a _guard,_ of course you're going to be in here for the long haul."

"Oh, so you're a murderer, are you?"

"Who said that?"

"Look to your cell door, odd-looking one."

I turned, already hating a little him for calling me odd looking. He was a Dunmer, with a cruel and cowardly face.

"I'm not a murderer," I replied.

"Oh, but you are. You just admitted that you killed a guard."

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to…" I trailed off, thinking about how amazing and terrible it felt. "They were attacking me, I had to defend myself-" I broke off, knowing that it was a terribly poor excuse for _murdering_ a guard who was just doing his job.

"See, even you do not believe the lie you tell yourself." The elf said, sounding very smug about it. I glared at him, for he was right. "Oh, and you enjoyed it too?" I glared at him again. "Ah, so you did. That's not surprising; you have the look of a murderer about you. You know what they do with murderers? They kill them; string them up for all to see! That's right you freak of nature, you're never getting out of here alive!"

His last statement made my blood run cold. _I hadn't meant to kill him! _

_**Oh, but we **_**did**_** enjoy it so very much! **_I was warring with myself, so I had not heard the guard entering.

"Why is there a prisoner in this cell?"

"I do not know Captain. I will get the prisoner transferred right away."

"No, we don't have time, we must get the king to safety."

_**King?**_ That piqued my interest. _**Maybe he can get us out of here!**_

_Why would he get us out of here? I'm a murderer! Get out of my head!_

_**You can't get rid of me; I'm a part of you. I **_**am **_**you!**_

"Prisoner, stand back." Her voice was so authoritative that I felt compelled to actually stand back, so I moved. They entered my cell and as I started to move towards the exit, a sword was pressed to my throat. "Don't even think about it."

"Wait a moment, Captain Renault. You, Halfling, come here." The king was addressing me, _me._ I approached him warily; I didn't want to be threatened again. "Have I seen you before?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, there it was! I decided to bring in the main quest line, so... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N: Okay, so when I said I was putting in the main questline, I lied. I didn't know it at the time, but I changed my mind. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_Why would he have seen us before?_

_**How the hell should I know? I may be you, but you aren't me.**_

_That doesn't even make sense!_

_**It's not supposed to, it's supposed to get you to stop asking me ridiculous questions!**_

I tried shutting out the violent voice in my head and answer him when he asked me for my name. I told him my name and he blanched.

"By the gods, then it is time."

"What?" I asked.

"Sire, we must be going," the one known as Captain Renault said as a secret door opened in the side of my cell.

_**The fuck?**_ I peered into the darkness of the sudden tunnel. It was almost pitch black, except for the light emanating from the torch the captain held and the one in my cell.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Baurus?"

"What shall we do with the prisoner?"

"She is to come with us," the emperor said.

"No, she is to stay her, where she belongs." Renault replied.

"Captain Renault, as your emperor, I say that the prisoner comes with us," the emperor replied coolly.

The captain looked like she was going to object before Baurus spoke. "Yes, Sire, will do." Baurus then turned to me. "Prisoner, come with us."

I turned to the emperor, unsure of what I should do.

"It is alright, young one, no harm will come to you this day." I nodded and warily joined them in the tunnel.

Not long after we had begun down the corridor, assassins attacked us. Captain Renault was killed in the battle. _**Take her equipment! **_I thought about it.

_Why not? I'm already a prisoner._ I took her equipment and followed the emperor and his "Blades," as they liked to call themselves.

"Prisoner, your journey ends here. You are not to follow us through here." They all left through the door, leaving me behind. Just then, a dilapidated piece of wall crumbled and two giant rats came charging at me. I readied my available weapon and made quick work of the savage beasts.

_**A way out! Follow it; this way leads to freedom.**_

"Well, I don't really have any choice at this point," I spoke aloud to myself and the darker side of me. I followed the series of rooms, picking up armor and a bow with arrows along the way. I quickly changed out of my sack cloth clothes and changed into the iron cuirass and greaves, along with the leather boots. I equipped the quiver of arrows, making sure everything was secured before moving on. Then I continued on into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was that? Okay, so I'm planning on making the prison escape like the game, so I'm starting it over. Problem is, the game I have is cracked so it stops working every couple of minutes, especially when I'm fighting stuff. Stupid "The disc is unreadable"! It's very angering. So this may take a while to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and all that good stuff!_


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this out. I usually have a chapter of this out like a day after a chapter of _Devotion_, but I got Skyrim and a bunch of other games for Christmas, so..._

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

I made my way through the caverns filled with goblins—nasty creatures, they are—relatively easily, made that way with my excellent sneaking abilities and my new bow. I continued on until I happened upon a hole leading back to where the Emperor and company was. I approached them and both of the Blades turned around.

"It's the prisoner again, kill her," one of the Blades said.

"No, she stays," the Emperor said.

"As you wish, Sire." The Blade replied. So I followed them on their desperate search for an exit.

"Dammit! It's locked!" Glenroy said. "It's a trap!"

"Let's try that side passage there," Baurus said.

"It's worth a try."

We all headed to the side tunnel and once we got there, more assassins attacked. The Emperor pulled me close.

"You are destined for great things, but not what I am about to hand you."

"What?" I asked.

"Take this to a Khajiit in Skingrad named Ki'ra, she will know what to do with it."

"I could just take it to where it needs to go."

"No, you are not meant to do this. You are meant for great things, but not this."

"I see," I said.

"Good, now my spirit can rest." Just then a secret door in the wall opened and an assassin burst through, slaying the Emperor. The assassin then turned to me and attacked. I fired an arrow and it hit him square in the chest, killing him. Baurus approached after the other assassins had been dealt with and upon seeing the Emperor's corpse, turned to me.

"The Emperor, no! What happened?"

I told him.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me to take this amulet to a Khajiit named Ki'ra in Skingrad." I explained. " He said that she would know what to do with it."

"Hmm. The Emperor trusted you for some reason. I will not question his judgment. You will need a way out. Here, take this key and exit through the sewers."

"The sewers?"

"Yes. There's goblins and rats down there, but I think you can handle yourself."

I nodded and took the key.

"Good-bye," I said.

"Good-bye, and good luck."

I headed through the new passageway and soon enough, I came upon the entrance to the sewers. I opened the door and entered the dark realm beyond.

Upon entrance, I came to a tunnel and walked on a walkway over the sewage and went into a room. The room had one rat, which I easily killed with an arrow. I continued up the steps, which led to a gate, went through the gate, and then I saw the exit from the sewers.

"Wow, that was fast," I said to myself while walking towards the exit. I used the key to open the door and it swung open with ease. I was free!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, how was it? I know I rushed some of it, but I just wanted to get out of the sewers and into the world. Updates my be worse due to the fact that I know have Skyrim, but I will **not** quit on this or _Devotion,_ if you read it. Anyway, don't forget to review! They make me happy._


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N: So, here is another chapter. You know, I was always wondering how people just added stories to their alert list or favorites list, and I just found the little thing very recently. Reviews are very greatly appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The very first thing that I did with my newfound freedom was run right back to the darkness and stench of the sewers. The daylight was blinding after the dimness of the tunnels. I decided to wait until the sun set, which didn't look too far off, before I would venture outside once again.

After the sunset, I left the cover of the tunnel. I climbed out of the hole, tail twitching at the smell of outside air.

_What should I do first?_

_**Why don't you take that amulet to the one known as Ki'ra?**_

"Oh, right," I said aloud, looking around for some sort of civilization. I spotted what must have been the prison I was formerly in. "Definitely don't want to go back there," I muttered to myself, thinking about what had happened prior to my imprisonment. "Hmm, oh!" I rested my gaze upon what had to be the Imperial City.

_Should we go there?_

_**Do you know how to get to Skingrad?**_

_No._

_**Then what do you think?**_

"Alright, off to the Imperial City then," I said to myself. "Then I could get some proper armor." I decided to strip off the patchwork armor that I had been wearing. I would be walking around in only my underclothes, but due to my blood, I ran warmer than other people. That way I could sell the armor to get the extra gold I would possibly need to buy new armor.

There was a lake or pond of some sort ahead of me, just outside the gate of the sewers. I dropped my belongings at the shore and plunged into the cool water, washing away the dirt and grime that coated my body. The water was refreshing and I was tempted to stay for a swim, but I reminded myself that I needed to get to the city.

I climbed out of the water and started walking.

_**Why don't you put some clothes on?**_

_You cold?_

_**No, you're practically naked and are just walking around like people do it everyday!**_

_I need to sell the armor that I found so that I can get some new stuff. And maybe with the leftover gold, we can buy a horse._

_**You can't just wear the armor until you need to sell it?**_

_Nope._

_**You are unbelievable, you know that?**_

I was having such an involved conversation with my voice that I didn't notice that I had stumbled upon the city gates. The gatekeeper gave me an odd look before letting me into the city.

"Don't start any trouble, you hear?" he said to me.

I nodded.

"And by the Nines, put some clothes on!"

I continued onward, looking for a shop to buy some new armor. I found one after about ten minutes of searching. I tried to go in, but the door was locked.

_**What did you think, that you were going to be let in? It's the middle of the night!**_

"Oh, right," I muttered. "I guess we should find an inn where we can stay for the night."

_**You think?**_

_Do you know where an inn is?_

_**How the fuck should I know? I only know what you know.**_

_That's right. I keep forgetting that you're just the fucked-up part of my mind._

_**Yeah, the fucked-up part that can cause you serious hurt if you piss me off! Now, just go ask one of the guards, they should know where an inn is.**_

_I can't do that! What if they recognize me?_

_**Oh, right. I forgot that you're a fugitive.**_

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Excuse me?" someone said.

_Did I say that out loud?_

_**I don't know, did you? **_my voice said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself." I replied. To my dismay, the man was a guard.

"I see, hey, have I seen you before?"

_Oh no._

_**Think fast!**_

"I don't think so, I've never been here before. Do you think that you could help us-"

"Us?" The guard looked around me, trying to find someone else, then looked me up and down, apparently not surprised to see someone walking around in there underclothes.

"Oh, did I say 'us'? I meant me. I've had a very long day and I am very tired." I laughed nervously.

_**Smooth.**_

_Shut up!_

"So, will you help me? I am looking for an inn to stay the night."

The guard studied me more before saying, "Yes, of course. If you'll just head down that street, it should be on your right." He pointed the general direction with a sweep of his hand.

"Thank you," I said before hurrying down the street he showed me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And now for the Oblivion Question of the Update! What is your favorite Dark Brotherhood mission? Feel free to tell me in a review! I like reviews!_


	7. Chapter Six

_A/N: So, here is another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy lately. To answer last update's question, my favorite is the one in Skingrad, where you have to kill everyone at the party._

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

I entered the inn, looking for the innkeeper. I spotted him behind the counter by the far wall. As I approached him, I noticed that people had started to stare at me. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

_**Maybe it's because you have no clothes on!**_

_Shut up._

"You look like you could use a place to stay for the night," the man said. "The name's Marric, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a room please." I tried to sound pitiful, which was easy, considering that everyone had his or her eyes trained on me. I must have been an odd sight to see.

"Of course, here's the key," he said, handing me the key. "It's upstairs, first door on the left." I tried to give him some gold as payment, but he wouldn't have any of that. "It's free. Talk to my wife and she might be able to get you some clothes that would fit."

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said. Then to someone else: "Alena, can you find some clothes for the girl?"

The woman known as Alena regarded me with what looked like a pitying look tinged with disdain. "Of course," she told her husband. "Come, dear, follow me."

She led me to a cozy room that must have been part of their living quarters. I watched, tail twitching nervously, as she rummaged through one of the drawers in the dresser. She pulled out a plain-looking dress, looked at me, and then nodded in approval.

"Here," she said, handing me the dress. "That should fit you nicely and leave comfortable room for your, uh, tail." She said the word "tail" with barely noticeable contempt.

"Thank you," I said, taking the garment.

"You are welcome. Follow me, I will show you to your room." I followed her to my "rented" room, memorizing the exits, just in case.

I thanked Alena again after she showed me to my room and she left me to my own devices. I found some salted venison in a store cupboard, uncooked, and nibbled on it. I thought about cooking it in the fireplace, but I was too tired to. It didn't matter though; I can eat raw meat without any bad side effects, another perk of being half Khajiit.

After my late meal, I crawled into the bed, exhausted. Even so tired, I feared that sleep may not come to me, but once my head crashed to the welcome pillow, a deep sleep overtook me.

_**Get…up…!**_

I awoke to the grating sound of my voice yelling at me to get up.

_Why?_

_**Did you want to sleep the entire day away?**_

"No," I said aloud, pushing myself up from the pillow. I climbed out of the bed and put on the clothes that Alena gave me; she was right, they did fit well, and there was comfortable room for my tail.

I munched on an apple for my breakfast, then headed downstairs to the bar. I saw Marric and gave my thanks; he seemed pleased by my gratitude for some reason. Before I was held up, I said good-bye and left the inn for the shops to sell my armor and hopefully get some new stuff.

Less than five minutes later, I was completely lost. _What the hell?_

_**What?**_

_I am completely and utterly lost, that's what!_

_**How? You found the place pretty easily last night.**_

"I don't know… oh!" I said, rounding a corner and finding the shop I saw the night before. Feeling very good about myself, I opened the door and walked inside. A man dressed in leather armor ushered me to a counter.

"You look the light armor type," he said. "I have some things that may suit you well."

"Okay," I said, approaching the counter. "I have some things that I would like to sell, too."

"Of course, of course. Let me see what you have to sell." I ended up selling him everything except for the clothes on my back and the weapons I had. "Now, is there anything here that I could interest you in?"

"Yes, actually, but you see…" I trailed off, showing him my tail.

"Oh, I see. That is no problem, though. I have plenty of armor made for people with tails; I had a Khajiit come in before, by the name of Ki'ra. She sold me some armor that should fit you fairly well, actually."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, wait here, I will be right back," he said, walking off to the back of the store. A couple of minutes later, he came back out with what must have been the armor he was talking about. "Here, go try this on." He pointed to where he had just come from. I went and changed into the snug, shrouded armor. It fit like a well-fitting glove. I walked back out and showed him. "That fits you perfectly," he said. "You can have it, free of charge."

"What?" I asked, perplexed. "I can pay you."

"No need. For one, that has been sitting around for a while; and two, Ki'ra said that someone like you would come by, looking for armor, and that it would fit you perfectly; and that if it should, to give it to you for free. So take it."

"Thank you," I said.

"You are welcome, now, go use that gold you have to buy yourself some decent weapons, you'll want to be able to defend yourself."

"Will do," I said, turning and walking out the door, throwing another "thank you" behind me.

_**What is up with this Ki'ra character? She's popping up everywhere now.**_

_I don't know, I guess we'll find out soon enough._

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? I love reviews! And for another question: What Oblivion race is your favorite? Okay, bye-bye, don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter Seven

_A/N: Okay, to start this off, I am SO sorry that it took this long to update. I get distracted really easily and started new ideas and kinda forgot about this. Anyway, school's almost over, so these updates SHOULD be faster. Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and to be really clear the _**"bold" **_is Kara talking and the_ **_slanty bold_ **_is Kara thinking._

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

After buying two short blades to replace the two that I lost, my voice and I exited the city.

_What do I even call you? _I asked my voice internally.

_**Well, what have you been calling me?**_

_Just "my voice." _I replied.

_**Oh, well that's stupid.**_

_I don't know what else to call you! _I answered, getting frustrated.

_**Call me… Kara.**_

_Kara?_

_**Yes, call me Kara.**_

"All right. So, Kara—" I was cut off by an enormous shooting pain in my skull. "Agh!" I cried out, gasping for air amidst all of the pain.

"**Are you all right?" **asked a strange and familiar voice.

"W-who said that?" I asked, looking up a little, for I had crumpled to the ground. The world swirled around me.

"**I did. Look up."**

I looked up more and found a woman standing above me. "Who are you?" I asked. The pain had started to subside and I could finally see clearly.

"**I'm Kara. Your 'voice'."**

"Great, I have finally gone completely insane."

"**Probably," **Kara said. I shut my eyes tight, opening them after a bit, hoping that I was hallucinating. **"You're not hallucinating."** I groaned, and then examined Kara. She seemed to be half-Khajiit, like me, but instead of human, she was a Dunmer. She had the same features as a Dunmer, but she had a feline grace about her, along with a dark-furred tail.

"You're not really here, are you? Because that would just ruin my day and, quite possibly, my life."

"**No, I'm not really here. Your mind has fractured, creating me. Once you accepted my existence by naming me, I was freed from your mind. No one else can see or hear me."**

"My mind… 'fractured'?"

"**Yes. When you killed that man, something inside of you broke. You lost part of yourself, and it left you wide open for corruption to sink in. I am that corruption."**

"So, I'm… poisoned?"

"**No. Everyone has a dark side. I am merely a physical manifestation of yours."**

"But if you're a _physical _manifestation, then why can only I see you?"

"**No one's darkness is clearly visible to someone else. It's all in your head."**

"I see. Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?"

"**Because you are asking perfectly reasonable questions."**

"Wait, how do you know so much now? I thought that you were just a part of my mind."

"**Just because you are going insane and that only you can see me does not mean that I am not here."**

"But you just said that you weren't really here."

"**I lied."**

"Why would you do that?"

"**I felt like it." **When I gave her a look of utter confusion, she continued. **"Forget it. Look, when I was released from your mind, I was given the freedom to acquire my own knowledge."**

"Oh. I still don't understand."

She looked like she was getting annoyed. **"Never mind! If you don't understand now, you never will."**

"Fine. Can we just focus on getting to Skingrad now?" _Great, now my dark side can torment me outside of my mind._

"**I heard that. I am still part of your mind, you know."**

"Ugh! Let's just _go!_" I said, getting frustrated again. _"Before_ I jump off of the nearest cliff."

"**That's better. Okay, let's go."**

We walked on in silence in the general direction of Skingrad. I let Kara lead because she suddenly knew how to get there.

"So, uh, is there anything else that you know now?"

"**What did you want to know?"**

"How to effectively use these swords?"

"**I will be right back, then," **she said, vanishing.

Kara reappeared a few moments later, a grin on her face. She started walking towards me with her hand extended. I backed away from her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"**Hold still and you'll see," **she replied, reaching towards my forehead. When she touched me, pain exploded through my head, quickly subsiding. Other than that, I didn't feel any different. At first. Then I was hit with the knowledge of swordsmanship. I knew how to effectively wield my twin blades. **"So?" **Kara asked. **"Did it work?"**

I drew my blades and expertly threw them at a tree. They stuck fast. "Yeah, I think it did," I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? It may seem iffy, I don't know. Let me know in a review!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_A/N: So... here it is! I believe that THIS is the real chapter eight._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

About a week later, Kara and I arrived in Skingrad. I asked one of the town guards if he knew where Ki'ra would be, surprised when he actually escorted me to her house.

"Uh, thank you." I said to the man.

"Of course my lady. She's been waiting for you."

I waited for the guard to leave before I cautiously approached the door. I paused.

"**Well? Are you going to knock, or what?"**

I glared at Kara before taking a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

"Who is it?" I heard from inside.

"My name is Kalowen," I said through the door.

The door opened immediately.

"Kalowen! I've been expecting you!" I was stunned by what she looked like compared to her voice and the way she talked. She was definitely a Khajiit, but she definitely did not sound like it. Her voice lacked the trademark rasp of Khajiits, and she lacked many of the mannerisms that Khajiits used when speaking.

"And who is this?" Ki'ra asked, looking at Kara.

"**I'm Kara."**

"You can see her?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Nice to meet you too, Kara."

"Oh, I don't know," I said, laughing nervously.

"Well, do come in." Ki'ra replied.

"Thank you," I said.

As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice that Ki'ra's house was bare, save for some furniture.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Oh, for quite some time," Ki'ra told me. "I've packed up my belongings; I've got a lot to do. I assume that is why you are here?"

"I believe so." I said. "Before the Emperor died, he gave me this," I continued, handing her the amulet. "He told me to take this to you, and that you would know what to do with it."

She took the amulet from my outstretched hand and examined it closely. She looked puzzled by it, then her eyes widened suddenly in what I hoped to be realization.

"Um… so do you know what to do?" I asked timidly.

"I do; and I will leave right after we eat. I can make a good stew in no time."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We'll all need our strength for our journeys ahead. So, you two just make yourselves at home, and I'll go start the stew."

Not long after, we were all seated at a table and eating a delicious stew.

"So, I see that my old armor fits." Ki'ra stated.

"Oh, very well," I started. "It's so dark and very well made. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this—but you'll know soon enough—but I used to do some work for the Dark Brotherhood back in the day."

"The Dark Brotherhood?" I asked.

"**It's a collection of assassins and killers."** Kara said.

"Your friend is right, though they are killers, they take good care of their own, like family."

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

"They are the ones who told me that I had a greater destiny than killing for gold and let me leave to prepare myself."

"Wow," I said in awe. The fact that the Dark Brotherhood just let her go because she had some sort of "greater destiny" fascinated me.

"Anyway, the past is the past," she said, gathering up our dishes. "And I think that we all have places to go, hmm?"

"Yes." I said.

"You can stay the night here. I have some extra beds upstairs. You'll want to be rested for the journey ahead. I think I'm going to leave now, I don't want to waste any time getting this to where it needs to go," she finished, holding up the amulet.

"Thank you," I said again. "And good-bye."

"Good-bye, and good luck."

Once she left, I crawled up the stairs to a random bed and collapsed on top of it, thankful for an actual bed to sleep in.

* * *

><p>Despite the recent events, I found it quite easy to relax, and I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.<p>

Something in my room caused me to wake up suddenly. I looked around and spotted a cloaked figure at the foot of my bed.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That's good. You'll nee a clear conscious for what I'm about to propose."

I was so startled by his sudden appearance that I remained silent.

"You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased… That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity… to join our rather unique family…"

"Uh, I think that Kara would be better suited to this." I said. A moment later, she had appeared next to the bed, causing me to jump.

_**Jumpy, aren't you?**_

"Shut up." I said. Kara geared up for what looked like what was going to be a nasty retort, but was interrupted.

"Ah, I see. You are one of them. What a wonderful turn of events."

"Wait, you can see her too?" He nodded. "What the hell, Kara! I thought you were supposed to be invisible or something!"

_**There was something in one of Ki'ra's books that said people of great power could see things like me. He must be of great power. Same with Ki'ra. I just don't think that she knows.**_

"Well then, she would be the perfect assassin; no one would be able to see or hear her!" I exclaimed, pointing to Kara.

"But it is you that I seek. For she is a part of you, meaning that you would be a perfect assassin." He continued. "Not to mention, beings like her cannot physically interact with the world."

"Oh." I said. Then I thought of Ki'ra. "What about Ki'ra? I hear that she was with you."

"As much as I would like to bring Ki'ra back to the Dark Brotherhood, she has a different destiny. You have her old armor, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Then she wants you to do this. She has a way of seeing people that most others cannot hope to achieve."

"Oh."

"Now, heed my words, for I will not repeat them. On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

Not sure how to reply, I didn't respond.

"Please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood," he said, handing me a small blade. "It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence. Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon." He suddenly became almost invisible. "Your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family." Then he left.

I looked up at Kara. She had a certain look on her face; one that I already knew too well. **"What do you say about paying a visit to this Rufio?"**

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? I'm really sorry that it took this long to update! I guess it could be worse though, right? Anyway, hoped you liked it! Oh, and yay for Lucien!_


End file.
